What If?
by Maki
Summary: Genni contacts the kids, but about what? This is after the whole Could The Digiworld Be Another Name For Hell and Love Returned stories.
1. Default Chapter Title

**What If?**

** **

A/N~ God I am getting tired of saying this, but here is goes again...I don't own digimon etc.

******************************************************

They had thought the Digiworld had been at peace, how wrong they were......

It had been 3 months after Tai's party and 3 months that Mimi and Matt had been a couple. Things had been slow at first, Matt had a hard time letting go of Maki, his first love and letting Mimi into his heart. Once Matt was able to get passed that hurdle their relationship had been progressing nicely. All the kids were doing well and were leading somewhat happy lives minus the normal teenage angst.

The Digiworld had been at peace for some time now and the kids rarely spoke about it, though they thought of it often. Their loyal digimon had to stay behind and they missed them terribly.

It was now the beginning of summer and Tai was planning to have another party this time a beach party where the kids would be bringing their sleeping gear and staying at the beach for the weekend.

Once the kids had all settle onto the beach, they sat around a nice warm campfire. Izzy of course had brought his pineapple lab top along. Tai and Sora who had been a couple for quite some time cuddled as did Matt and Mimi, Izzy and Joe spoke of school matters. Even T.K. and Kari cuddled a bit as they had just started going out a few months before.

"Hey!" Sora yelled, "I brought marshmallows." She said as rummaged through her backpack and dug out a bag. "Let's get some sticks and roast them!"

"You're so cute." Tai said kissing her nose as he got up to go find some sticks. "Come on Matt you can help me you know. Get out of the lip lock with Mimi and get off you butt."

Matt turned around to Tai and gave him a quick glare as he turned back to Mimi smiling. "I better go help him, he might get lost if I don't hold his hand you know." Matt smiled and gave Mimi one last kiss before jumping up to go and help Tai find some sticks.

Mimi and Sora glanced at each other and began laughing. Izzy and Joe continued their conversation oblivious of what was going on around them, while T.K. and Kari where madly making out even more so oblivious.

Once Tai and Matt returned with the sticks the kids quickly began roasting the marshmallows. All except T.K. and Kari who refused to unlock from their make out session. Both Matt and Tai tried their best not to get all big brothers on them as their relationship had seemed to have gone past cute and right into scary. But lucky for the young couple their big brothers had girlfriends of their own to keep themselves occupied.

"Come on you guys, you have to breathe sometime." Tai said trying his best to be calm about it.

"Uh yeah really!" Matt piped in

T.K. stopped looking at the two boys and smiled, "whatever." He said as he went back to kissing Kari.

Matt and Tai just threw their hands up into the air as Sora and Mimi quickly tried to distract them by engaging them in their own make out session. (Mimi and Matt and Tai and Sora not Mimi and Sora OK!)

The three couples had been so busy kissing that they didn't notice Izzy trying to get their attention. 

"Um guys?" Izzy said.

No response.

"Hey guys?" Izzy said again.

No response

"GUYS!!" Izzy screamed

This time all the kids stopped and looked at Izzy who looked like he was about to have a heart attack on the spot.

"What is it Izzy?" Tai asked

"Well you not going to believe this, but I just got an email." Izzy said as he tried to calm himself.

"Uh ok, good for you Izzy." Matt said as he started to kiss Mimi again.

"You guys! It was from Genni!" Izzy yelled

All the kids looked at Izzy and then to each other.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked almost afraid to know.

To be continued......

A/N~ OK what do you think? Peak your interest?? Let me know.


	2. Default Chapter Title

# What If?? Part 2

** **

Disclosure- I don't own digimon, etc.

"Well? What did Genni say Izzy?" Tai asked

"Yeah, don't keep us in suspense." Matt said

Izzy calmed himself enough to speak, "He.. he says that the Digiworld needs our help."

"Oh God! Not again! I have studying I need to do." Joe said pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

"And I am really out of shape, I can't go back." Mimi said

Matt looked over to Mimi and shook his head. "Go on Izzy."

"He says that Myotismon is back and more powerful then ever!" Izzy said

Everyone just looked at each other in disbelief.

"Is that even possible?" Joe asked. "I mean we killed him, right?"

"Yeah Izzy, are you sure that Genni is not just..I don't know...suffering from Alzheimer's?" Tai asked

"OOWW!" Tai screamed as Sora gave Tai a sharp jab in the ribs.

"I don't think that Genni would have that Tai." Sora said sternly

"Well I guess we should go then, right?" Matt said looking to the others.

"Matt. There's more." Izzy said not sure how to say the rest.

"What is it?" Matt asked

"Well I am not sure on the details or how she fits into this.." Izzy started.

"How who fits into this?" Tai asked

"Maki" Izzy said softly

"Wh... What did you say?" Matt asked not sure if he had really heard what he thought he heard.

"I said Maki, Matt." Izzy said again

Matt felt his heart drop down into his stomach, he felt sick as though he was going to puke at any moment. "Maki is dead." He whispered.

"She was Matt, but not anymore." Izzy said looking at Matt

Matt couldn't speak, he looked at Izzy not wanting to hear anymore but at the same time wanting to know it all. He looked over to Mimi for a moment, she was looking wide-eyed at him and he quickly turned away from her. He couldn't bare to look into her eyes, not now.

"Izzy? What do you mean, not anymore?" Tai finally asked.

Izzy shook his head, "I don't know, Genni just said Maki was back and that was all he said about her."

"Izzy do you think that maybe he could be mistaken?" Sora asked

"It is a possibility." Izzy said

Matt took a deep breathe, "Well, we can't just sit around here. We have to go back." He said looking at Tai.

Tai nodded his head. "If the Digiworld is in trouble then we have to go back."

"I was so afraid that you were going to say that." Joe said shaking his head.

"We have to Joe, we're the digidestined." Sora said looking at Joe

Tai just rolled his eyes, _never fails that Joe would be like this. _He looked over to Matt who was now ghostly pale, _God, I hope that he will be ok. Maki? I wonder if she is really back._

"OK well how do we get back Izzy?" Tai asked

"I press a button." Izzy said looking at his computer

"What?" the group all said

"Genni attached a program to his email, he said that as soon as I downloaded it all I would have to do is press enter and the dimensional rift would open for us and we could go through."

"Well then let's go." Tai said standing to his feet.

The rest of the group followed suit by standing up and walking close together. 

Matt still felt sick but walked forward with Mimi clinging to his arm. Matt looked at Mimi trying to give her a reassuring smile, but he found it hard. _Maki, oh what am I going to do? Could it even be true? So much of me wants it to be true, but...part of me doesn't want it to be. Mimi, if Maki is back? Oh God I can't think about this right now!_

_ _

## "Everyone ready?" Izzy asked

"No!!!!!" Joe screamed " I can't do it! Not this time!" Joe continued to yell as he began to hyperventilate.

"Joe calm down!" Tai said grabbing a hold of the boy who was in hysterics. "Joe we will all be fine as long as we stick together! Now get a grip!"

Joe stopped his yelling and looked at Tai. Tai let go of Joe's shoulders and patted him on the back. "Now come on Joe, it will be ok." Tai said smiling.

Joe nodded and walked forwards not really wanting to but he felt that he owed it to the rest of the group. "OK, I guess I wouldn't be very reliable if I didn't go and help." He said trying to convince himself more then the others.

"OK Izzy, do your thing." Tai said

Izzy looked at Tai and nodded pressing his finger down on the enter button. At first nothing happened. This kids just looked at each other in confusion and then a boom of thunder crashed in the distance making all of the kids jump.

A small green light appeared in front of the kids, it slowly began expanding into a large whole. It looked like a vortex as the green light swirled around, the thunder boomed again now closer then it was before.

"Is that it?" Tai screamed at Izzy

"I believe so" Izzy yelled back.

"Well then lets go!" Tai yelled to the others as he walked into the light. The others followed Tai in.

Matt slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was back in the Digiworld alright, he would know this place anywhere. He heaved a sigh as he sat up rubbing the back of his neck that now hurt quite badly. Not too far from where he was sitting was Mimi who was still unconscious. Matt sorely got up from where he was and made his way over to Mimi picking her up in his arms. She moaned softly as she began to come to.

"Where am I?" she asked

"I am pretty sure that we are back in the Digiworld." Matt replied glancing around for the others who were scattered around where Matt and Mimi now sat. Matt looked back to Mimi and kissed her forehead gently. "I am going to go check on the others Mimi, I'll be right back." He said as he got up and walked over to T.K. first who was now sitting up rubbing his head.

Mimi sat and watched Matt go from person to person checking on them. She had really begun to love him, but now she was fearful of losing him. _Oh God, please don't let it be true that Maki is back. I know Matt cares about me, but his heart is truly with Maki. I can't let her have him; he's mine now! _She screamed in her mind.

Soon the others had all come to and were gathered around Izzy who was trying to pinpoint their exact location so they would know where to find Genni from where they were.

"OK guys, we have less then a days walk to Genni's, I suggest we go now." Izzy said pointing his finger in the direction that would be going.

The others nodded and began heading off in the direction of Genni's house in the lake.

Two figures stood watching them unseen; smiling evilly at the kids at they trudged off. One of the figures kept her eyes locked on one of the kids specifically.

After four hours of walking the kids finally came to the edge of the lake where Genni's house was beneath. 

"OK? Now how do we get in?" Tai asked

"The dude really needs to get a doorbell." Matt muttered

"I'll email Genni and tell him we're here." Izzy said as he began to type furiously away at the keys to his laptop. "There!" he said as he finished.

The kids stood there watching for some sign of Genni or for the lake to disappear or something.

"You would think that maybe Genni would have just opened that rift into his living room or something, at least that way we wouldn't have to have walked all this way. My feet are killing me." Mimi complained

"Well?" Tai said turning to Izzy

Izzy shrugged. "He should have gotten it, where is he?"

Just then the lake drained showing a staircase leading down to the bottom of the lake where a small house stood. Genni peeked his head out the door.

"Kids!" he yelled to them smiling, "come on down!"

"You're on the Price Is Right." Matt said as he walked down the stairs with the others.

The kids shuffled into Genni's living room and took seats as directed by Genni.

"I am so glad you came as quickly as you did." Genni said

"Genni, what's going on here?" Tai asked the question that everyone wanted to know.

"Well it is a..." Genni was interrupted by yelling.

"Tai!" Agumon screamed running up to Tai, followed by the other digimon running up to their human friends.

Genni tapped his foot impatiently as the digidestined and the digimon exchanged greetings.

"Please! There will be plenty of time for that later. This situation is pressing we have no time to waste. Both worlds are in terribly grave danger!" Genni yelled regaining the attention of the kids.

"Now, as I was saying. Myotismon is back and stronger then ever and..." he stopped for a moment looking at Matt. "He... Myotismon has found a way to bring Maki back from the dead."

"What!" all yelled.

"Wait a sec! Maki is alive?" Matt yelled smiling

"So to speak yes. But she is not the same Maki anymore, Matt." Genni replied sadly shaking his head.

"What... What do you mean, Genni? Where is she? What has Myotismon done to her!?" Matt screamed as he stood with his fists clenched unable to contain his anger.

"Matt! Calm down, let Genni finish." Sora said calmly.

Matt looked at Sora then back to Genni, he took a deep breath and returned to his seat.

"She is on the side of darkness with Myotismon now." Genni continued.

"Well surely there has to be a way to get her back, right?" Izzy inquired

Genni shook his head. "No, not that I know of, I'm sorry. You will have to destroy both Myotismon and Maki. If you don't then both worlds will suffer at their wrath."

"We can't destroy Maki! She is one of us!" Matt said to the others.

Tai looked at Matt and shook his head. "I don't know Matt, if she is with Myotismon now then we have no other choice."

To be continued.....

OK here is part 2 of What If...What do you think? Let me know.


	3. Default Chapter Title

# What If Part 3

** **

Disclosure~ I still don't own digimon.

After a night of rest the kids and digimon left Genni's house and headed straight for Myotismon's castle. This time they decided that they didn't want to waste time, they all wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible and go home. 

Matt had distanced himself from the others including Mimi and was keeping very quiet as the others tracked on through the forest. Matt walked at the back of the group with Gabumon by his side.

The others including Mimi walked up ahead with their digimon respectively. While Matt remained silent, the others spoke to their digimon or to each other to pass the time a little faster.

Sora and Mimi walked next to each other chatting quietly.

"You know all the things I would be nervous about with Matt, Maki wasn't one of them, until now." Mimi said quietly looking back over her shoulder to Matt in the back.

"Mimi, you heard Genni, Maki is evil now and works for Myotismon." Sora said

"Do you really think that matters to Matt?" Mimi asked

"What do you mean?"

"Matt loves Maki, I'm not stupid. I thought I could help him get over her, but he never has and now she's back." Mimi said as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Sora frowned at Mimi, she knew she was right but didn't want to hurt Mimi further. "Mimi, you have to believe in Matt and trust him to make the right decision."

"I guess." Mimi said sadly

Tai was up in the front of the group leading their direction, he was silent as Matt, thinking to himself. _This is not good, he thought to himself. I can see Matt is still in-love with Maki, but I can't let his feelings come in the way of what we have to do._

_ _

The kids cam to a complete halt when they noticed a figure step out from the trees, the could see the outline of the figure but no other details to give them an indication of who or what it was. 

The figure laughed softly, the laugh was feminine and familiar. The kids looked to one another and then back to figure as she stepped out of the shadows, which had concealed her.

"Maki." They all whispered.

Matt walked to the front of the group; he stood in front of Tai, pale as a ghost with a look of horror on his face. Maki watched him with delight, she herself had not changed in physical appear, only her soul had changed.

"Maki? Is that really you?" Matt asked knowing full well it was she, if only a shell of her former self.

Maki laughed, "of course it's me, well new and improved but still me."

"What do you want?" Tai demanded pushing a very stunned Matt aside.

Maki stopped laughing and looked at the digidestined, her expression went to one of pure hatred. "I want you, all of you!" She said growling.

"What do you mean, you want us?" Tai asked not sure that he really wanted an answer for his question. He passed a quick glance to Agumon who stood ready to battle if need be and then looked back to Maki.

"I want to destroy you, all of you!" she screamed as she broke out into an insane laughter.

"Not if we destroy you first! Agumon! Digivolve!" Tai yelled to his companion.

Agumon quickly obeyed and digivolved into Greymon. Greymon took a step forward, "Nova Blast!" The large Rex like digimon yelled as a searing fireball escaped his mouth. 

"No!" Matt yelled but it was too late, the fireball hit it's target dead on.

When the flames died down the kids all gasped in astonishment. Maki stood before them completely unhurt from the heat. She smiled slyly at them; "you will have to do much better then that." Maki raised her fist into the air, a black glow surrounded it, growing until you could no longer see the skin on her fist, it was now a solid black ball of energy. She brought her fist down in front of her and fired the energy into Greymon who flew back from the impact and de-digivolved into a very weak Koromon. 

"Maki!" Matt yelled running forward, "please stop this!" he begged.

Maki looked at him for a moment as her face appeared softened, then she grinned evilly. "Fool!" she said under her breathe. "Do you think you could change me?"

Matt stood before her dumbfounded. "Maki, please. Please don't do this. This is not you. Don't you remember?"

"I remember everything Matt." Maki replied

"You remember that I love you and you love me?" Matt asked hopeful.

Mimi who was still standing next to Sora heard this and began to cry. She had known that Matt stilled loved Maki, but to hear it made it real and so painful.

"Love is for the weak, now stand aside!" Maki yelled

"No! I won't! I won't let you do this!" Matt yelled as he stood his ground.

"Have it your way then, you will be the first to die." Maki said smiling as her fist went out before her, the black glow again surrounded it as she prepared to fire.

Gabumon digivolved into Garurumon and jumped in front of Matt firing his Howling Blaster at Maki, catching her off guard. The blast knocked Maki to the ground. She growled as she stood up, her strength was now depleted. 

"Another day." She hissed with that she disappeared.

"What the hell was that!" Tai yelled looking at Matt

Matt was in no mood for Tai, he started to walk away but before he could get far Tai jumped in front of him.

"I asked you what the hell was that, Matt! What do you think that you were trying to do?" Tai yelled

Matt's mind was racing from what had just happened, thoughts and emotions were intertwining into a mass of confusion and now Tai was in his face. Matt grabbed Tai harshly by his blue shirt and began shaking him while the others ran over to try to break up the fight.

"Stay out of my face Tai! I don't need this right now!" Matt retorted as he continued to shake Tai.

Tai broke free from Matt and stepped back, "Well it seems that you need something." He muttered. "Just what did you think you were going to accomplish with Maki, she is no longer on our side!"

"You don't know anything Tai! You should know that Maki is doing this against her will." Matt said

Tai looked at Matt, he knew his friend was hurting, but he couldn't let that pain stand in the way of what they had to do. They had to defeat Myotismon and now Maki as well and to do that they would have to destroy them both. "Matt... Look I know this is hard on you, but you have to face reality, that is not Maki anymore. She may look like Maki but that is not Maki." Tai said slowly

"That is so Maki, she has just been brainwashed. We can help her!" Matt pleaded

"But what if we can't Matt." Came Mimi's hurt voice from behind Sora

Matt turned to face Mimi, angry at first until he saw her eyes. She had been crying and her eyes look like eyes of a wounded animal. Matt suddenly felt horrible, he realized that from the moment that Maki had appeared to the group he had completely ignored Mimi's presence. He stepped toward her, "Mimi." He said softly.

Mimi backed away from Matt's advances, "No Matt stay away from me. Don't come near me!"

Matt froze where he stood looking at Mimi for a moment before turning abruptly around. "Come on Gabumon, let's go." He said as he walked off into the woods.

Gabumon looked at the others and quickly followed his human friend.

"Where are you going Matt?" Tai yelled after him

"Where do you think?" Matt yelled back as he and Gabumon disappeared into the woods while the others stood and watched in disbelief.


	4. Default Chapter Title

****

What If Part 4

Very special thanks to Yamato Ishida (FanFiction Author) for his help and great ideas that contributed to this story. I hope you all enjoy!!!

A/N~ To all my readers, as always I would like to thank you all for reading my fanfics and for the wonderful reviews, good or bad, I have found them helpful. Thank you. Also I wanted to clarify something. I was asked recently about self-insertion, as Maki being me. Maki is not me, when I first wrote this story I came up with the character of Maki, the name came from a friend of mine who is Japanese and the personality is very different from my own. When I decided to post my stories on FanFiction.net, it asked for a handle or screen name when I registered, I choose to use the name Maki because I liked the name and because I didn't want to use my real name, just wanted to let you know. Now on with the story.

Disclosure~ I still don't own Digimon, however the character Maki is mine.

Matt walked a ways into the forest leaving the other behind, he needed time to think and do it alone. Gabumon stayed close by his side, not saying a word. Matt continued to walk for a while longer until he finally stopped and took a seat under the shade of a large tree. Matt's mind raced with thoughts of Maki and Mimi.

__

I can't believe this is happening to me. I have finally moved on and now Maki is back, but now I'm with Mimi. I don't want to hurt Mimi, but my feelings for Maki have never changed. But I care about Mimi too! What should I do? He thought to himself.

Gabumon looked on as Matt struggled with his thoughts, he sensed something but wasn't sure what it was. He looked around and sniffed the air. Trouble. That is what it was, with a capital T.

"Matt?" Gabumon said in a hushed voice.

Matt didn't respond.

Gabumon walked carefully over to Matt keeping his eyes on the forest. "Matt something is out there." He said again in a hushed voice.

Matt looked up to Gabumon and then out in the forest, he didn't see anything, but Gabumon had never been wrong. When Gabumon said something was out there, you can bet that something was there. Matt stood up and continued to scan his surroundings, he heart quickened its pace until his chest thumped like a bass guitar.

Silence hushed the forest around them as they stood close together, Gabumon ready to fight any moment. A soft laugh came from in front of where the two stood. Matt and Gabumon quickly glanced at one another and then back to the laughter as a tall-darkened figure stood out from the trees.

Before Matt or Gabumon could move the figure yelled "Crimson Lightning." As two beams of red light shot out from the figure's body wrapping around Matt and his digimon.

At the same moment.....

The rest of digidestined had made camp where they had been separated from Matt. Tai had hoped that Matt would return to the rest of them if he had sometime to think and to clear his thoughts. Mimi was in no condition to travel, or for a lack of a better word was at this point refusing to travel. She wanted to go home and away from Matt. The kids and their diriment had set up a small makeshift camp with a fire and food, but had little else in the way of equipment.

The group sat silently, not saying anything to one another; finally Izzy spoke up in a frantic voice looking at Tai from behind his computer.

"Ummm. Tai! I think you need to take a look at this!" Izzy said as Tai jumped over to behind Izzy to look over his shoulder.

"What is it Izzy?" Tai asked

"Oh god! I hope it's not a digimon attacking us!" Joe said worriedly

Izzy ignored Joe's comment and began speaking directly to Tai but loud enough so the others could hear. "I have been tracking Matt through his digivice, just to keep an eye on him."

"OK? What is so weird about that?" Tai asked dumbfounded

"The weird thing!" Izzy spattered out irritated, "is that up until a second ago Matt was only a 10-minute run from our current location! But all of a sudden Matt's digivice went on the move again, at an inhuman speed away from us!"

Tai looked at Izzy and the to the rest of the group, "Come on!" Tai yelled as he broke out into a run with the rest of the group close on his heels. They came to a sudden stop as a group of three digimon jumped in their way.

"It's a trap!" Tai yelled as the group turned around to run back.

"Not so fast!" yelled the largest of the three evil digimon.

The other two digimon jumped in front of the kids blocking their escape.

"We don't have time for this, Agumon! Digivolve!" Tai yelled as Agumon digivolved to Greymon.

Greymon quickly began his attack buying time for the other digimon to digivolve as well. The digimon battled the evil digimon firing out their attacks and striking them with all their force. Soon the battle was over when the evil digimon retreated with their tails between their legs. (A/N~ You know? Out of shame for being losers)

Tai and the others stood with their now de-digivolved digimon for a moment catching their breath after their battle and calming their nerves.

"I think it would be safe to say that this battle was a set up from the word go." Izzy stated calmly. "I think it was meant to stall us from getting to Matt."

"We have to go and get him back!" Mimi yelled as she began to cry.

"We will Mimi, we will." Tai said looking at her compassionately.

Tai turned to Izzy. "Where does your computer say Matt is now?"

Izzy sat down and opened up his laptop and began to peck away feverishly at the keys. He then stopped and looked at the screen shaking his fire red head of hair. "He is now in one spot." He gulped looking up at Tai. "Myotismon's castle."

Tai's eyes widened and he began to nod his head, "Ok we have no choice we have to go and get him back. How far?" He asked Izzy.

"About an hour and a half if we can keep up a good pace." He said looking over to Mimi.

"Alright! Let's go!" Tai yelled as they headed for Myotismon's castle, the direction of where Matt was.

To be continued.....

Please read and review too, thank you!


End file.
